


Kiss it Better

by Chara (chrk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, Knee Pain, M/M, No Spoilers, post nationals
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrk/pseuds/Chara
Summary: “Salve, Karasuno!” Kuroo spalanca le braccia e con una mano sfiora lo stipite del portone. Vi si appoggia subito dopo, con la scioltezza di chi si trova a casa sua; come se per lui essere lì fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. “Siete contenti di vedermi?”Kuroo va a Miyagi. Nessuno è particolarmente contento di vederlo – a parte Daichi, naturalmente.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 5





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è stata scritta per il Lock DEown Drabble Weekend del gruppo facebook [We Are Out For Prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Il prompt _Daichi si è infortunato al ginocchio e trova Kuroo che lo va a trovare e guarda insieme a lui gli allenamenti della Karasuno. "Questa non è un'incursione della Nekoma, voglio sperare." "Non utilizziamo questi mezzucci, capitano. Ero solo sai, preoccupato per te."_ era di Glass Heart.
> 
> Per la sorpresa di nessuno, è passato un anno tra la scrittura e la revisione di questa storia. Se avete della dignità che vi cresce, l'accetto volentieri.

Non è stato facile convincere Takeda a non cancellare gli allenamenti della domenica mattina, soprattutto adesso che gli esami di fine anno sono sempre più imminenti. E, per la prima volta, Daichi si è trovato a lottare anche con l’indecisione del coach Ukai – chissà, forse pensava di prendersi una meritata vacanza. Daichi si sente quasi in colpa.

È chiaro, però, che nessuno dei due si aspettasse un tale egoismo proprio da lui, il capitano, che il club dovrebbe addirittura _lasciarlo_ perché non ci sono più partite da giocare. Se non quella con il diploma.

Ma Daichi non ha potuto farne a meno: non è ancora pronto a rinunciare a ciò che l’ha accompagnato così intensamente negli ultimi tre anni, ma soprattutto nell’ultimo – l’odore del ghiaccio spray, gli schiamazzi dei suoi compagni e le loro braccia tremanti per la fatica, Yachi e Shimizu e i foglietti con le strategie strappati dalle loro mani diligenti e disseminati per tutti gli angoli della palestra.

L’eco dei palloni.

La voglia di vincere.

Il sogno di Tokyo, che ha dato colore all’aria da una linea dei nove metri all’altra.

Per questo Daichi è convinto che sia stato il karma a farlo sedere lì, a bordo campo, mentre il resto della squadra si gode la spensieratezza per cui _lui_ ha chinato il capo e sorpreso – forse non in positivo – tutti quelli che ha voluto supplicare. Il karma che lo punisce per l’egoismo e l’irresponsabilità e l’immaturità.

Daichi sospira. Si sarebbe dovuto portare il libro di matematica.

“Tutto bene, Daichi- _san_?”

Tanaka, dal posto 4, dev’essersi accorto del suo sospiro; Daichi alza un pollice in segno di conferma, le labbra premute tra loro in un sorriso che non convince nemmeno lui.

La borsa del ghiaccio scivola via dal suo ginocchio, cadendo di lato, e qualche goccia di condensa s’intrufola nella pelle sottile sopra il polpaccio. Daichi si concede un brivido, prima di sistemare il sacchetto al suo posto.

La schiena di Ennoshita sembra più dritta, in questi giorni, e il suo sorriso meno forzato. Daichi non è felice di avere un ginocchio infiammato – certo, ormai le partite importanti sono state giocate e non c’è più niente da perdere – ma non può non pensare che sia stato tutto provvidenziale: Ennoshita deve abituarsi a fare il capitano e deve farlo per davvero, non essere gettato nella mischia in situazioni di emergenza.

Daichi si passa una mano sul viso, fermando un altro sospiro appena in tempo: prima il karma, adesso la provvidenza. Dev’essere davvero stanco, se non è neppure in grado di accettare che si sia trattato di pura e semplice sfortuna. Insieme alla stanchezza e allo sforzo fisico, certo; insieme all’abitudine di dare il 120% dal primo all’ultimo giorno, d’accordo.

Ma, più di tutto, pura e semplice _sfiga_.

Un’ombra imponente oscura il rettangolo di luce che filtra dalla porta, e la palestra si fa appena più minacciosa. Daichi inspira bruscamente e si trattiene a stento dal sospirare ancora – tre volte in pochi minuti, davvero? – e volta il capo verso chiunque sia appena arrivato, pronto a difendere i diritti del club di pallavolo maschile della Karasuno da qualsiasi professore.

Ha ancora pochi giorni da capitano, dopotutto. Meglio farli fruttare.

Così gonfia il petto, e senza dubbio sarebbe più d’effetto se non fosse seduto sul pavimento con una borsa del ghiaccio sul ginocchio, ma deve farselo bastare. Si prepara a difendere il territorio e—

“ _Kuroo?_ ”

Kuroo Tetsurou è troppo alto, adesso che Daichi è seduto così in basso. Le sue gambe sono abbracciate da un paio di jeans stretti, e sembrano ancora più lunghe – Daichi non l’ha mai visto con addosso qualcosa di diverso da una tuta, non può fare a meno di guardare.

Il suo sorriso sornione, invece, è sempre lo stesso. Daichi lo conosce bene: è pieno di provocazioni come tutte le altre volte in cui si sono incontrati. Che, a pensarci adesso, sembrano così poche.

Daichi sente il calore crepitargli sulla nuca come una pianta infestante.

Kuroo inclina appena il capo, incrociando il suo sguardo senza mai vacillare. “Yo, Sawamura.”

Daichi ha giusto il tempo di osservare che Kuroo non sembra per nulla sorpreso di vederlo così, prima che dalla palestra si alzi un coro di esclamazioni più o meno colorite. Daichi lascia che sia Suga a riprendere Nishinoya, ma non gli sfugge lo sguardo del suo vice. Suga ha in mente qualcosa, è lampante anche da lì.

“Salve, Karasuno!” Kuroo spalanca le braccia e con una mano sfiora lo stipite del portone. Vi si appoggia subito dopo, con la scioltezza di chi si trova a casa sua; come se per lui essere lì fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. “Siete contenti di vedermi?”

“No.”

La smentita arriva quasi timida, come un bisbiglio senza provenienza o direzione, ma non c’è dubbio sull’onestà della risposta. Nessuno ha il coraggio di voltarsi verso Tsukishima, che nel frattempo si sta sistemando gli occhiali sul naso con totale disinteresse. Come se anche lui non sapesse chi ha parlato, e non gliene importasse un fico secco.

L’unico che lo guarda apertamente è Kuroo, la bocca stirata in quel sogghigno pigro che tante volte Daichi ha sentito su di sé – vorrebbe essere in grado di sfoggiare l’espressione stoica che in questo momento è dipinta sul volto di Tsukishima, ma sa che è una causa persa. Spera solo che quella cosa che gli formicola la bocca dello stomaco non sia gelosia, ma le sue speranze s’infrangono quando sente il calore salire un po’ più in alto sulla nuca.

Diamine, le piante infestanti crescono in fretta.

“Tsukki, non fare così.” Il tono di Kuroo è lamentoso, adesso, e dev’essere stancante anche vivere in questo modo. “Tu sei il più felice di tutti.”

Tsukishima sospira, srotolando il nastro da un dito con espressione vagamente costipata. Non è chiaro se per colpa di Kuroo o della fasciatura da rifare. “Ne dubito, Kuroo- _san_ ,” risponde dopo un lungo istante di silenzio, in cui tutti probabilmente avevano dato per scontato che una risposta non sarebbe arrivata affatto. “Dubito che qualcuno, in questo momento, sia più felice di Sawamura- _san_.”

_Ah, se solo fosse stato zitto per davvero._

Daichi sobbalza, pungolato sul vivo. Gli occhi di tutti si voltano in sincrono verso di lui – perché nessuno si sia voltato a guardare Tsukishima, allora, Daichi non può davvero non chiederselo. Così si schiarisce la voce, sperando di dissimulare la tensione che gli irrigidisce la schiena, e senza schiodare i denti porta le mani tra loro con uno schiocco secco.

L’effetto è immediato. È quasi rilassante vederli tornare all’istante verso il loro allenamento, Hinata e Nishinoya compresi. Daichi si scopre a tirare un sospiro di sollievo, anche se non gli sfugge l’ironia della situazione: se è la sua dignità in briciole che spinge la squadra a seguire gli ordini senza fiatare, non è più sicuro che essere il capitano sia l’onore che ha sempre creduto.

La risata di Kuroo arriva leggera, per una volta non insidiosa, da qualche parte in alto alla sua destra; quando Daichi si gira, senza peraltro avere idea di cosa dirgli, è sorpreso di trovare una mano davanti al viso.

Daichi l’afferra e il palmo di Kuroo è caldo contro il suo, che invece ha armeggiato con il ghiaccio per le ultime due ore. Si lascia tirare in piedi con un movimento fluido, e all’improvviso si trovano vicini – troppo.

L’eco secco dei palloni contro le pareti è più lento, alle sue spalle, e all’improvviso Daichi diventa consapevole della sua mano ancora stretta tra le dita di Kuroo. La sfila con un’urgenza imbarazzante, che tenta di mascherare portando i pugni chiusi sui fianchi.

Da un punto imprecisato alle sue spalle, la voce di Ennoshita richiama alla concentrazione.

Daichi annuisce appena: concentrarsi farebbe bene anche a lui.

“Questa non è un’incursione della Nekoma, voglio sperare.”

Kuroo si abbandona con una spalla contro il muro, i pollici agganciati ai passanti della cintura e le caviglie incrociate. Sorride, vanesio come un gatto che si lascia cadere sulla schiena, ghiotto di attenzioni e consapevole di averle. “Non utilizziamo questi mezzucci, capitano,” gli dice con orgoglio, e poi si fa serio di colpo. “Ero solo, sai, preoccupato per te.”

Daichi si porta una mano sul collo in un gesto impacciato, imbarazzato, che gli si ritorce contro quando si accorge del calore che si irradia dalla sua nuca e dai lobi delle orecchie.

“Hinata, Yacchan ha fischiato!”

“Ah, scusami, Ennoshita- _san_!”

“Quanti secondi hai per la battuta, Hinata?”

“Eh… otto, otto secondi!”

Yachi fischia di nuovo.

“Hinata, ti sei lasciato distrarre! Punto all’altra squadra.”

“Sei un idiota! Idiota!”

Daichi scuote il capo e Kuroo ride. Kuroo che non ha bisogno di guardare in campo per capire la situazione, Kuroo palesemente divertito – no, _compiaciuto_ – da quello che sta succedendo. Dal tumulto che sta provocando.

“Mi servirebbe una boccata d’aria, Sawamura. Questa palestra puzza di corvi e immondizia.”

Daichi non finge nemmeno di offendersi, né si dà il disturbo di sbuffare o fulminarlo con lo sguardo o qualsiasi altra cosa, perché sa che Kuroo si nutre di reazioni e l’ultima cosa che vuole è fare il suo gioco.

Quando gli passa di fianco, però, ne approfitta per dargli una spallata. E forse avrebbe potuto evitare di fare perno proprio sul ginocchio destro, ma si era dimenticato di quanto gli facesse male. Così aggrotta le sopracciglia e si concentra nel mettere un piede in fila all’altro senza tentennare, senza mostrare a Kuroo il labbo stretto tra i denti e le piccole scosse che lo attraversano longitudinalmente a ogni movimento.

Kuroo è silenzioso alle sue spalle; Daichi lo sente pensare, sente i suoi occhi che lo analizzano e lo accarezzano e lo attraversano. È grato per il suo silenzio, ma al contempo vorrebbe voltarsi per guardarlo – ma che scusa avrebbe, se il fruscio delle sue scarpe sul cemento è già una prova sufficiente del fatto che non sia rimasto indietro?

“Vuoi una mano, Sawamura?”

Kuroo è al suo fianco all’improvviso, un battito di ciglia dopo l’incertezza che Daichi credeva di aver nascosto bene, e le loro ombre diventano parallele. La mano di Kuroo gli scivola in vita, un po’ troppo in basso, un po’ troppo sfrontata. Daichi si volta per guardarlo male e lo trova con lo sguardo fisso in avanti e la bocca arricciata nel tentativo futile di trattenere un sorriso. Allora sorride anche lui, e a tentoni cerca la mano posata sul suo fianco per pizzicarla con tutta la forza di cui è capace.

Kuro sussulta, Daichi sbanda di nuovo e la sua spalla si scontra contro il petto di Kuroo, ma ormai sono giunti a destinazione e non ha tempo di pentirsene.

“D’accordo, me la sono cercata,” sente Kuroo commentare sottovoce. “Dove mi hai portato?”

“Dietro la palestra.” Come se non fosse ovvio. Daichi arrossisce appena, e per dissimulare indica i distributori. “Là ci sono le macchinette, se vuoi qualcosa da bere.”

“Prima mi porti in un luogo appartato e poi mi chiedi di offrirti da bere, Sawamura?”

Daichi alza gli occhi al cielo, domandandosi come diamine sia finito in una situazione del genere, e poi si lascia cadere su una panchina. È frustrante non avere mai idea della prossima provocazione – brancolare nel buio in cerca della risposta giusta da dare per essere all’altezza di Kuroo e non lasciar morire il battibecco.

Perché ha smesso da tempo di prendersi in giro; ha smesso dopo le telefonate e i messaggi a tarda sera, e dopo tutte quelle volte in cui la tensione tra loro ha rischiato di corrodergli le viscere fin quasi a fargli rischiare più volte un pallone in faccia.

Ha smesso di fingersi indifferente.

Così quando alza il capo, e trova gli occhi di Kuroo pronti a incontrare i suoi, lascia che il calore si arrampichi su fin sulle guance, rinunciando all’idea di dissimulare.

“Cosa ci fai davvero qui?”

Kuroo si siede al suo fianco, allargando le braccia sulla sponda della panchina in un movimento rilassato; sfiora le spalle di Daichi ma per una volta lo fa senza provocare, poi lascia cadere il capo all’indietro e chiude gli occhi.

Daichi lo osserva – i suoi capelli indisciplinati, le ciglia curve e la linea dritta del naso. Si sente formicolare le labbra dalla voglia di tracciare il contorno della sua mascella, poi la gola, poi il pomo d’Adamo che nella posizione in cui si trova è ancora più evidente.

Quando torna su, passando per la bocca ma troppo vigliacco per soffermarvisi per più di un respiro, gli occhi di Kuroo sono aperti, attenti, seguono con avidità tutto il suo percorso. Lo aspettano.

Daichi annaspa, l’imbarazzo e la tensione che lo colpiscono come un doppio pugno nello stomaco.

“Nekomata- _san_ è venuto a Sendai perché ha saputo che il vecchio Ukai non sta bene.” Quando parla, gli occhi di Kuroo non lasciano i suoi – lo inchiodano sul posto con un’intensità che dà a Daichi l’impressione che la loro conversazione sia nascosta dietro le parole. La sua voce è tranquilla, ma lo sguardo— “Credo voglia raccontargli del torneo, anche se probabilmente l’ha già visto in televisione,” aggiunge, e l’elettricità tra loro cede il passo al sorriso di Kuroo, divertito e pieno d’affetto. “A dire la verità, è probabile che voglia solo contrabbandare un po’ di sakè in ospedale.”

Daichi si ritrova a ridacchiare insieme a lui, il capo piegato verso il suo. Sono avvolti da una bolla d’intimità che gli fa formicolare la bocca dello stomaco, con una veemenza che fa impallidire tutte le sensazioni che fino a un attimo fa credeva l’avrebbero sopraffatto – e che invece erano solo il preludio di tutto.

“E come mai l’hai accompagnato?”

Kuroo si stringe nelle spalle. Si volta verso Daichi e piega una gamba sulla panchina, lasciando ancora un braccio dietro le sue spalle mentre allunga l’altro fino a posargli la mano sul ginocchio dolorante. Il suo palmo è tiepido e Daichi lo sente appena, la pelle insensibile per tutto il tempo passato a contatto col ghiaccio.

“Non mi andava di far attraversare mezzo Giappone a un vecchio da solo,” ammette a bassa voce. Daichi è sicuro che morirà presto, perché Kuroo è affascinante nelle sue provocazioni ma lo è ancora di più quando si mostra onesto e sincero – anche se è svelto a tornare al suo modo di fare preferito, come se avesse paura di mettersi troppo a nudo. “E poi, anch’io avevo un malato da visitare~”

Daichi sbuffa, cercando di concentrarsi su qualcosa che non sia la mano di Kuroo che esplora la sua pelle con movimenti lievi e circolari. “Come l’hai saputo, a proposito? Non è nemmeno un problema grave.”

Kuroo piega il braccio dietro la schiena di Daichi e scivola in avanti quanto basta per poggiare il mento sulla mano – si è avvicinato così tanto che Daichi si trattiene appena dallo scivolare indietro. O verso di lui.

“Il vostro piccoletto ne sta parlando con Kenma da qualche giorno. E Kenma mi ha mandato qui a calci con la scusa della visita di Nekomata- _san_ perché, e lo cito, _il tuo fidanzato si è fatto male, Kuro, vai a trovarlo e sparisci per un po’._ ”

Daichi sente una risata gorgogliargli in gola, suo malgrado, ma lo sguardo di Kuroo è così intenso che gliela strappa a metà. _Il tuo fidanzato_ , ha detto Kozume – sempre che non sia soltanto un’altra provocazione, uno dei suoi mezzucci per ottenere una reazione.

Di che diamine stavano parlando?

Il palmo di Kuroo si sposta appena quando Daichi muove la gamba, ma non dà cenno di volersi allontanare. Al palmo vengono sostituiti i polpastrelli, un accenno di unghie, e Daichi sente un brivido attraversargli le cosce.

“Ha iniziato a gonfiarsi quando siamo tornati da Tokyo,” spiega con la voce un po’ tesa, sprofondando le dita nel quadricipite alla ricerca di una fitta di dolore che lo tenga ancorato alla realtà – non la trova, perché per trovarla dovrebbe avvicinarsi troppo alle dita di Kuroo, e non si sente ancora così audace. “Mi serve solo un po’ di riposo… e direi che è calzante, visto che la mia carriera sportiva è ufficialmente finita.”

Kuroo sbuffa una risata, un po’ consapevole e un po’ amara – la sua prospettiva probabilmente non è molto diversa, anche se non hanno mai parlato dei piani per il futuro. È da poche settimane che i loro messaggi si sono evoluti in qualcosa di più del solito guanto di sfida, lanciato avanti e indietro come un bagherone senza fine. Daichi non è sicuro del terreno su cui stanno camminando – vorrebbe saperlo, però, muore dalla voglia di chiederglielo.

_Ehi, che programmi hai per dopo il diploma?_

_Che cosa vuoi fare da grande?_

_Che ruolo avrò nella tua vita, una volta archiviata la pallavolo?_

“Se si è gonfiato quando sei tornato da Tokyo…” Kuroo interrompe la sua spirale di pensieri cupi con una delle sue solite frasi a effetto, interrotte sul più bello perché gli piace farsi desiderare. Con l’indice gli tasta il ginocchio, lanciando qualche sguardo a Daichi per essere sicuro di non strappargli nessuna smorfia sofferente. “Magari è soltanto pieno d’amore per me.”

Daichi sente l’imbarazzo inondargli il viso e, quando volta il capo per mandarlo al diavolo, il suo naso si scontra con quello di Kuroo. Kuroo che sorride, gli occhi attenti e sornioni come quelli di un gatto che sta giocando con la preda, ma vuole lasciarle credere di avere ancora una via di fuga.

E se Daichi aveva creduto che Kuroo fosse innocente, quando ha allungato il braccio dietro le sue spalle, sta scoprendo a sue spese che non è così. Adesso sa che l’unico innocente – l’ingenuo – è sempre stato solo lui.

“La fai una dieta bilanciata, Sawamura?” È di nuovo Kuroo ad avere pietà di lui. Quando spezza il silenzio, la sua voce è soave e serafica, consapevole del tumulto che ha provocato e fuori di sé dalla gioia per la possibilità di goderselo dalla prima fila.

Daichi è indeciso tra la gratitudine per avergli dato questa via di fuga e l’irritazione, perché è davvero troppo ovvio che Kuroo gli abbia concesso soltanto un time-out. Ed è ancora più lampante che, quando Daichi meno se lo aspetta, Kuroo ricomincerà a giocare – senza più lasciargli scampo, stavolta. Come un gatto con la sua preda, quando si è stufato di guardarla contorcersi.

“Che c’entra la dieta bilanciata con il ginocchio del saltatore?”

“ _Tendinopatia rotulea_. E la dieta bilanciata c’entra sempre.”

Daichi gli dà una spinta sulla spalla. “Non fare il saputello con me.”

È difficile rilassarsi quando Kuroo è così vicino che il suo respiro gli s’infrange contro la guancia, e le sue dita non smettono di disegnare cerchi sul suo ginocchio – s’interrompono solo quando Daichi lo spinge via, ma giusto il tempo di un respiro e poi, inesorabili, riprendono il loro cammino.

“Devi chiamare le cose con il loro nome, Sawamura.”

“A noi ragazzi di campagna piacciono le cose semplici.”

Il sorriso di Kuroo si allarga, e Daichi sente un’onda di panico abbracciargli lo stomaco – non ha la più pallida _idea_ di cosa aspettarsi. Come se non bastasse, qualcosa gli dice che si è scavato la fosse con le sue mani.

“Qual è il nome completo del DHA?” Kuroo gli fa scivolare lo sguardo addosso e Daichi lo sente liquido e bollente come cera. “Non che tu abbia delle carenze…”

Daichi vorrebbe scappare, ma le dita di Kuroo gli avvolgono il ginocchio e la loro presa è salda. Si accontenterebbe di scivolare un po’ più indietro, ma l’altra mano di Kuroo – quella che prima era chiusa a pugno sotto il suo mento – si è portata sulla sua nuca in un tocco all’apparenza casuale. Daichi sa che anche quella è una direzione che non può prendere.

E i suoi occhi non gli danno pace.

“Uhm…” Daichi temporeggia. È sicuro di saperlo, di averlo imparato proprio grazie a Kuroo – se perché gliel’abbia detto o perché l’abbia sentito in uno dei suoi soliti litigi con Yaku, Daichi non saprebbe dirlo.

Daichi adesso non saprebbe dire _niente_ , non con il respiro di Kuroo che si infrange sul suo viso e gli accarezza la bocca e le guance. Ma questo non gli impedisce di provarci. “Acido, acido docoesa—no, docosasa—”

La risata di Kuroo è bassa e vibrante, viene dalla sua gola come le fusa di un gatto. E quando all’improvviso lo bacia, le sue labbra sono leggere e al contempo abbastanza decise da far capire a Daichi che non sta succedendo tutto solo per via della loro vicinanza, ma perché Kuroo ottiene sempre quello che vuole.

Daichi non riesce nemmeno a sussultare, solo a sciogliersi nella presa salda di Kuroo – perché _oh_ , quanto l’ha voluto – e a inclinare il capo per avvicinarsi ancora un po’. Il suo respiro si infrange in una carezza contro la guancia di Kuroo, mentre quello di Kuroo solletica la sua.

Se questa non è la riscossione del time-out di poco fa, Daichi non sa proprio cos’altro possa essere, perché Kuroo si muove con la tranquillità di chi ha progettato tutto dall’inizio.

Si allontana presto, però, proprio nel momento in cui Daichi inizia a schiudere le labbra. Quando riapre le palpebre – disorientato, imbarazzato perché si rende conto di aver appena cercato di inseguire la sua bocca – gli occhi di Kuroo sono, come sempre, lì ad aspettarlo.

“Scusa l’interruzione, Sawamura,” gli dice in poco più di un sussurro, ma non sembra dispiaciuto affatto, con quel sorriso aperto e le guance appena più accese del solito, “ma proferisco non sapere. Anzi, ti concedo il grande onore di chiamarlo sempre e solo DHA.”

Daichi vorrebbe ribattere qualcosa, magari qualcosa di intelligente, una volta ogni tanto, ma Kuroo non gliene dà il tempo: lo bacia ancora, e se non altro adesso Daichi si fa trovare pronto. Alza una mano per sfiorargli la linea spigolosa della mascella, quella che si è perso a osservare qualche minuto fa, e non aspetta che sia Kuroo a dettare il ritmo. Intreccia le dita ai suoi capelli con una sicurezza che non è sicuro di provare, e lo tiene vicino a sé per evitargli di scappare un’altra volta.

Kuroo mormora qualcosa sulle sue labbra, le parole indefinite ma non per questo meno compiaciute, e Daichi rabbrividisce quando sente la gola di Kuroo vibrare sotto il suo palmo. Alza la gamba lentamente, il ginocchio che protesta ma non abbastanza da fermarlo, e la porta su quella già piegata di Kuroo – la posizione è davvero scomoda, ma è disposto a sopportarla solo perché gli permette di arrivare ancora più vicino.

Lo stomaco si schianta al suolo quando Kuroo non perde un attimo di tempo e riprende subito a carezzargli i muscoli – no, i tendini – doloranti.

“Daichi~”

La voce di Suga arriva come una sferzata d’aria gelida alle spalle di Daichi, che sobbalza e non morde la lingua di Kuroo soltanto per un colpo di fortuna. Kuroo che ride e basta, ma non sembra sorpreso – è probabile che l’abbia visto arrivare ma abbia fatto finta di niente, perché è fatto così, è sempre pronto a far mancare la terra sotto i piedi. Daichi è un po’ contrariato dal fatto che ci sia riuscito un’altra volta così bene.

“Bastardo esibizionista.”

Kuroo sceglie di non sentire il suo sussurro concitato, anche se le dita posate sulla sua gamba si curvano appena per solleticargli la pelle con le unghie.

“Yo, Suga- _chan_. È da molto che aspetti?”

Suga ride come se stesse vivendo il momento migliore della sua vita.

Daichi prende un respiro profondo nel tentativo di riprendere le redini del suo corpo, ma la situazione è drastica: uno dei suoi aguzzini ha appena tolto la lingua dalla sua bocca, mentre l’altro li ha guardati baciarsi per, possibilmente, tutto il tempo. Non è proprio il contesto in cui si sarebbe buttato di sua spontanea volontà, se gli avessero chiesto di scegliere.

“Cosa c’è, Suga?” chiede dopo un tempo ragionevole, una mano a coprirsi un occhio e una guancia ma l’altra metà del viso rossa abbastanza da illuminare tutto il Tohoku.

I passi di Suga sono leggeri mentre pian piano si avvicina. Alza lo sguardo su Daichi solo dopo aver circumnavigato la panchina – Daichi apprezza che gli stia dando il tempo di ricomporsi, ma quando vede l’espressione diabolica che distorce il suo viso non è più sicuro che si meriti nemmeno una briciola di gratitudine.

“Abbiamo bisogno del capitano per richiamare i bambini all’ordine,” spiega con fare pratico, e se non altro non sembra una scusa per rompergli le uova nel paniere. Anzi, Daichi è piuttosto sicuro che Suga abbia, proprio come Kozume e a questo punto come chissà quanti altri, parlato più volte di Kuroo come il suo fidanzato. Di certo non li ha interrotti con lo scopo di mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote.

Daichi rabbrividisce al pensiero di ciò che lo aspetta una volta che Kuroo sarà andato via.

“Se avessi saputo che portarvi via Sawamura avrebbe creato così tanti problemi, mi sarei fatto accompagnare da Yaku. Avrebbe rimesso i bambini in riga in un attimo.” Kuroo parla in modo rilassato, e Daichi lo odia un po’. E poi un po’ di più, quando si protende in avanti per sussurrare: “Nonostante le sue carenze di acido docosaesaenoico.”

Daichi arrossisce quando le labbra di Kuroo gli sfiorano l’orecchio, e per qualche scherzo della sua mente non riesce a impedirsi di alzare lo sguardo su Suga: lo trova con le mani dietro la schiena e gli occhi verso il cielo, ma le sue guance sono gonfie in un goffo tentativo di non ridere. È così chiaro che abbia mille cose da dire che Daichi avrebbe pietà di lui, se solo le opinioni di Suga non fossero tutte a sue spese.

Il suo senso del dovere inizia a renderlo irrequieto. Quando si volta verso Kuroo, però, verso le sue labbra lucide e il suo sorriso che sembra meno arrogante e più sincero di quello a cui li ha abituati nell’ultimo anno, l’irrequietezza sparisce.

Gli piace, decide. Gli piace parecchio.

Così inarca un sopracciglio e incrocia le braccia, ed è soddisfacente vedere Suga ricomporsi tanto in fretta – raddrizza la schiena, si mette quasi sull’attenti, ed è un vero peccato che quel sorriso infame sul suo viso angelico non accenni a sbiadire, perché altrimenti sarebbe stato molto più credibile.

“Arrangiatevi voi.” Daichi è sicuro della sua decisione, anche quando Kuroo singhiozza di sorpresa. “Anzi,” riprende, riesumando la sua voce da capitano che, ne è sicuro, inizierà a mancargli molto presto. “Ennoshita sarà capitano a breve. Può cominciare a fare pratica.”

Lo sguardo di Suga brilla di malizia e consapevolezza mentre si allontana senza dire altro – il sorriso sempre al suo posto e quelle maledette braccia dietro la schiena che per qualche motivo pungolano l’orgoglio di Daichi come poche cose al mondo.

“Ragazzi”! lo sente urlare da lontano, la voce spudorata, eccitata e completamente inadatta per la notizia che sta dando. “Daichi ha lasciato il club!”

La sguarda esplode in grida sconvolte e di protesta, controbilanciate dai richiami pacati di Ennoshita. Daichi si lascia andare all’ennesimo sospiro della giornata e sa che, se davvero il nuovo capitano riuscirà a tenergli lontani tutti quanti per la prossima mezz’ora, dovrà offrirgli come minimo una cena.


End file.
